1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a slim image display device having a rear cover to increase rigidity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, instead of a conventional Cathode Ray Tube (CRT), flat panel image display devices, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Plasma Display Panel (PDP), Electroluminescent Display (ELD), and Field Emission Display (FED), have been developed. These flat panel image display devices have advantageous characteristics including small thickness, low weight and low electricity consumption.
In particular, as compared to other flat panel image display devices, a liquid crystal display has a smaller thickness and lower weight and also, consumes less electricity and drive voltage. For this reason, a liquid crystal display has been widely used throughout many industrial fields, the thickness and weight of which continue to be reduced to assure competitiveness.
Such a liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel to display an image and a backlight unit to emit light to the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel and the backlight unit are received and supported in a metallic housing.
With a recent tendency of a slim liquid crystal display, the thickness of the housing is increasingly reduced, and consequently methods to prevent, e.g., distortion or bending of the small thickness housing have been proposed.